1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for providing an advertisement by using a visible light communication (VLC) technique and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of various types of display technologies has affected advertising methods. In particular, advertisements using large display apparatuses such as large format displays (LFDs) have increased. As a trend reflecting this, LFDs have been installed in places through which people frequently move such as subway stations or bus stations to provide various types of advertisement via moving images and/or still images.
However, the provision of detailed information of a product or a service through such advertisement is limited, and thus there has appeared a technology that enables a user to directly receive a detailed advertisement wanted by the user through a user terminal apparatus such as a smartphone or the like. For example, the user may acquire detailed information about a product or a service by acquiring and analyzing Quick Response (QR) code or bar code information displayed on a LFD through a user terminal apparatus. Since this advertising method is based on an active activity of a user, the advertising method may avoid a personal information protection problem and provide targeted advertisements. Therefore, this advertising method has been widely used.
In order to include a larger amount of information than a QR code, a visible light wireless communication technology has been recently developed as a new information communication technology that adds an information transmission function to a semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED). Color shift keying (CSK) that is one of representative modulation methods used in a visible light wireless communication technology is a method of respectively differently adjusting amounts of light of LEDs according to data by using, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) LEDs respectively generating different wavelengths, to transmit data.
The related art method of providing a CSK code by using a CSK modulation method selects a method of transmitting multimedia information based on a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) 4 stream. However, this method lowers an aesthetic characteristic of the image, i.e., the image is perceived by a viewer as having an image pixel error and, thus, it is difficult to attract an interest of a user and enable the user to intuitively understand what type of information is provided in the image having a corresponding CSK code.
Therefore, there is a need for enhancing a fine view of a CSK code, to attract an interest of a user and enable the user to intuitively understand provided information.